I've Been Thinking About You
by craftyns99
Summary: One shot piece. The third part after Helpless When She Smiles and Tell You Something. Brooke and Peyton both feel that it's time to confess.


A/N: I couldn't stay from Breyton too long. This time it's another one shot as I take a small break from updating TWNBTSA. It's taken me a while to possibly do another part following Helpless When She Smiles and Tell You Something. It took a friend of mine showing me the lyrics to a very old Mariah Carey song to write this. The lyrics are in italics and it switches point of views.

Disclaimer-I don't own the characters or the song which is called I've Been Thinking About You by Mariah Carey

**Peyton's POV**

_We've known each other for a long, long time  
But I never really noticed all the magic in your eyes  
I've been around you a thousand times before  
And you've always been a friend to me but now I'm wanting more_

_I must have been so blind, I never realized  
You're the one that's right for me  
All the while I couldn't see  
And now I feel so strange, I'll never be the same  
Going 'round and 'round in circles  
And I don't know what to do 'cause baby_

_I've been thinking about you in the most peculiar way  
I've been thinking about you it's unbelievable to me  
But suddenly I think I'm falling in love with you_

I remember telling you not too long ago about my feelings for a certain person that makes me helpless when she smiles. Well those feelings have yet to go away; in fact the feelings have grown stronger. Everything I said before has become more intense; I'm noticing everything little thing she does. It has now become unbearable to deal with.

Just the simple act of sharing a bed, has me in knots. I've not managed to actually sleep when that has happened. This hasn't been helped by the fact that the sleepovers have become more frequent over the past few months. I haven't questioned it because despite my lack of sleep, I would miss it if they stopped.

The little glances I used to steal have now become long intense stares. I quietly laugh to myself sometimes as I feel like I've turned into a stalker. It's just hard for me these days to tear my eyes away from her.

I've now been keeping a secret book of drawings; they've been accumulating during the sleepovers. I've had to be clever in hiding them so they're not with my other drawings, which I often find Brooke looking through from time to time. I can't count the numerous times she teased me about my drawings saying that they were too dark. Who knows what she would say if she found the drawings of her?

She would tease me about a lot of things but lately not so much. Something is on her mind, I can tell, but she hasn't said anything. I've asked and she's just bounced it off with a witty comment. I'm sure she'll tell me in time. We don't normally hide things from each other and I guess this is why it's even harder. She's the one I would tell everything but I can't seem to tell her how I feel. She's coming over tonight; maybe it's time I finally let her know how I feel.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

_There's no explaining how I feel inside  
I'm going through a transformation that's so hard for me to hide  
I had a revelation that finally opened up my eyes  
The one I spent a lifetime searching for was right here all the time  
I was oblivious so very out of touch  
All the while I couldn't see you're the one that's right for me  
And now my world has changed, I'll never be the same  
Going round and round in circles and it's all because of you sweet baby_

So things haven't changed much since I told you my big secret, except for one big thing. I can't keep it quiet any more; I have to talk to someone. I don't really have much options and that's not to say I don't have friends; I have plenty, it's just awkward in so many ways. I've decided that there is only one person I can speak to about this; unfortunately it's about this person.

I've been thinking things over everyday about what I should do and I've usually hit a big fat wall of fear. Recently that wall hasn't seemed so tall. That's not to say that it's vanished completely; trust me it's still there. I've just finally felt like I can possibly tell her how I've been feeling.

The other day, I found some sketches. Now normally that would be nothing as she always has sketches lying around, but this was different; it was just a book of drawings of me. This is what is pre-empting the talk. I need to know what they mean and I need to say how I feel.

I'm on my way to hers now, trying to go over words to say. I've changed my outfit so many times and I'm bursting out of my skin. I guess today will either make or break us; I hope it's not the latter. Who said this was a good idea again?

* * *

**No POV**

_Don't you know that you're blowing my mind  
What you do to me I can't describe  
Baby I can't hold back anymore  
I just can't conceal it, you're the one I really adore_

Tentative steps were taken up to the door. The brunette had walked up this path countless times over the part decade but this time it was different as it could possible be the last. The hope was there that it wouldn't be but that shred of doubt was enough to make the feet turn around and walk back to the beetle. Bravery was the word of the day as the hand opened the door.

There was no room for boundaries when it came to this house. It might not be the address listed as her residence but it was home in the brunette's heart. She slowly walked in, taking everything in. She smiled, remembering every moment that she had previously spent in the house; she just hoped that the thing that she feared the most wasn't going to come true today.

Pacing up and down while the heart rate picked up. The time was drawing nearer and nearer and this curly blonde couldn't be more petrified. The thought of backing out crossed the mind thousand of times but there was still a small amount of courage still left, however fleeting it may be now.

She heard the front door downstairs and the sound made her heart skip a beat. She knew it was time but it didn't stop her hands from trembling. She considered backing out as she nervously tapped the wood of her desk. She thought it would be a good idea to sit down before her legs gave way. She just stared at her computer screen when she heard the nervous, husky voice of her best friend.

She was standing at the frame of the door, unable to walk straight in at that moment. She watched the blonde swing her chair round and their eyes met. Both gave nervous greetings and they felt confused by why the other was sounding just as nervous.

Both pairs of eyes wandered for a bit, not being able to maintain eye contact with each other. Peyton's eyes were fixated on the sketchbook entitled 'BPD'. She's wondering if she should hide it and if she can do it discreetly. Unfortunately for her, Brooke notices where her eyes are focused and braves it by bringing it up.

The words spring Peyton's head back to gear and her eyes shoot up to Brooke's. It's now or never she thinks, after the brunette confesses to knowing about the book. She gets up feeling a newfound sense of confidence and picks up the book. She opens it to the most recent drawings; sketches that involved pictures of the both of them, including one with a big heart and their initials.

The sketch was passed over with hesitancy. It was known that it might provide some answers but also pose questions. Brooke looked at them and she finally knew what was going on. For the first time she felt that the two of them were finally on the same page.

The blonde finally felt ready to face whatever would happen. What happened wasn't what she expected. Brooke closed the gap and her lips softly brushed Peyton's. The blonde was startled for a brief second before she realised that everything she wanted was coming true.

There were no more words needed between them. Their eyes and bodies said it all. It was like they were stripped off from all their fear and their instinct took over. The instinct of want and desire; the need to touch each other boiled to the surface. It was electrifying and intoxicating; it was like a convergence of energy.

When they finally pulled away from each other, they stood with their eyes locked with each other. They were gasping for air as smiles crept onto both of their faces; feeling relief that they knew how the other felt. They never felt so happy and they both knew that sometimes coming clean about your feelings could sometimes be the best thing.


End file.
